Enhanced
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commissioned by Brian Erica and Perrine, after half of a long journey to the main land in the back of a truck, decide to break out and have a little fun. Hartmann uses her powers to create a cone of air around them, blocking the sound waves and keeping the quiet and Perrine has her way with her cock and the two reach multiple orgasms.


_AN: This was commissioned by a past commissioner, who commissioned 'Creamed Witches Are The Best Witches', if you would like to commission something like this from me, regardless of fandom or ship, please PM me for details, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Enhanced**

Erica could not stop whistling, behind, in the flatbed of the army-issue pickup truck as she and Perrine lazily lay, driven into the mainland by some driver whose name they did not recall. And, to be fair to both of them, they could hardly be blamed. Especially when he was essentially deaf and they had more complicated matters at hand.

Of course, those being all wrapped into the wet and subtle blow job that Perrine was giving to the lazily relaxing Captain that was Erica Hartmann. The short-haired blonde was loving the tingling sensation rippling up and down her damn large and engorged cock as she laid back in the flatbed. Her whistling was a little distracting to the younger Perrine, but it was simply Erica loving the feeling of the breeze over her body (which had her entire lower half exposed as well as her spilt and rather busty chest, expanded for reasons unknown). Whereas Erica and Perrine both used to sport sets of beautiful breasts that were small and perky, now they were spilling from their bras and larger than normal. Another magic trick from Erica. Like the one that had created a cone of air around them, containing all of the sound waves and keeping the silent from the already mildly deaf driver.

They could do anything and nothing would be heard, which was another reason why Hartmann was whistling as Perrine slurped up and down her rock hard prick for what seemed like hours.

It was amazing, the wet and warm feeling of every inch of the expanded and rigid shaft being contained wholly inside Perrine's expert mouth. She had certainly gotten experience from a few of the other girls. Going down on them had made her mouth a treasure trove of amazing sensation and finally, Erica was getting to experience the whole cove for her cock's own self. She was throbbing against Perrine's tongue, the head bulging out of control when it felt the back of her throat against it. Perrine's deep throating technique had Erica getting hot and bothered in between bouts of pure bliss from the blow job.

Oral sex was a particular fancy of hers, as well as Perrine's. Feeling such a beauteous and slender shaft all inside of her mouth had her cunt dripping a little inside her tight pantyhose. The nipples of her own unusually large breasts were hard and pointing out, begging to be pinched. But the whistling was getting a little annoying as she tried to focus on sucking as much cock as she could. Perrine absolutely loved giving head. She loved tasting cock, and there were a few attached to the girls back at the base.

Erica bit her bottom lip a little, stopping her whistling as Perrine went deeper, taking all of her cock down her throat. She was amazing.

"So this is what you've been giving all the girls back at base for months huh? How come I'm last?" Hartmann cussed out as she reached down to hold Perrine's shoulder affectionately as the latter blew her some more. Erica's other hand slid upward to grab a good handful of her large breast and squeezed. She loved having these massive breasts. D cups were certainly superior in her opinion to the small bug-bites she had before. Others suggested numerous times that small breasts were justice, but Erica liked her new soft cushions of boob. She could see what Lynne and Shirley were getting.

What Yoshika and Trudy were getting from them then they sucked on them.

If only Erica could lean forward enough, or if they were big enough to suck on them herself. She wondered what they - and therefore she - tasted like. She wanted to try them so bad. The blonde even began lurching forward, curling her spine and coiling up to try and reach her luscious breasts.

"What are you doing, Hartmann?" Perrine asked as she stopped her wet and warm treatment of the slender and long cock before her.

Erica paused and lay back again, sighing as she could not reach the perky peaks of her fluid and cloud-like breasts. "I wanted to taste them, Perrine..." She responded, huffing a little like a child. Perrine remembered that she was the junior here and that Erica not only out-ranked her but was older than her. Amazing.

Perrine rolled her astute eyes and shuffled forward a little, bowing down before Erica and holding her entire bust, scooping the enhanced breasts together so that the nipples were closer. Then she took them in her mouth and Erica slipped back slowly, sighing and moaning as the familiar wet/warm tingling sensation spread through her large bust and into her chest, making her mellow. It was glorious. Was this what Lynne had been getting for months? Damn that woman and her beautiful chest. Enhancing her own with that strange potion was definitely the best decision Erica had made in weeks. This was perfect.

"Aaaaah, that's so good Perrine. So good." Erica sighed, almost melting away before the Gallian girl now sucking on her breasts and groping them beautifully.

She gradually stopped, wiping her petite and cute lips from the saliva that had built up around them. "Then maybe you'll like this a little more, hmm?" Perrine asked, sliding her lips down Erica's abdomen to then give the head of her still throbbing and still wet cock a deep and wet kiss. And then she straightened up, squeezing her own large and rounded breasts around the bulging shaft.

"W-What are you doing Perrine?" Erica asked as she felt the soft and plush flesh of the luscious tits wrapping, hugging her rigid phallus. It felt amazing, but what was Perrine going to do?

She was letting the saliva drip from her tongue all the way down her chest, into the cleavage of her breasts and around the still wet cock between them. Until it was all so snug and wet, yet slippery and able to move. "Something I picked up with the rest of the girls. This usually gets them to come really quickly." Perrine commented passively as she tugged her bust upwards and then slid the hold all the way down the cock between them, giving it a really good stroke with her tits. And the sensation, the slippery motion, tugging at Erica's cock, it made her truly give in. The pleasure was amazing, her cock snugly sliding in the hold of Perrine's amazing breasts.

"You're... You're... Oh my god. Aaaah!" Erica wailed as Perrine slid her chest up and down the cock, again and again, even dipping her head down to catch the exposed and bulging head between her lips every time. She was kissing it, even blowing on it and making the whole shaft in the clutch of her boobs twitch and throb.

"I've got your cock between my breasts and I'm making it twitch so much Hartmann," Perrine told her seductively, sliding slowly again and again down Erica's massive cock, making it tremble with the want to shoot. She was getting so close with this. And neither of them knew what to call it. It was so glorious, feeling amazing, and even the sultry Perrine was loving it, having Erica's womanhood in between her own large breasts. Such a good act. Almost as good as the blow job.

Erica could not hold it. The whole sensation, the unfamiliar and new feeling of the flesh around her cock, the sliding up and down, slowly tugging on her shaft. She was pent up and about to blow a gasket.

"Perrine! I'm gonna... Ah!" She cried out and Perrine dispersed her breasts and got the shaft back into her mouth and throat. Sending a massive jolt of feeling down Hartmann's appendage. The wet/warm feeling overwhelmed her and suddenly her cock bolted and stood straight. "Ah! Shit!" The blonde cussed as she was coming.

And she was coming all into Perrine's mouth, the Galian beauty slowly slurping on the expunged release and swallowing it all. It was spotless, seamless and Perrine was so well versed and experienced, Erica was shrouded by a film of pleasured service she was throbbing and coming all the more. And she could not stop, every ounce it seemed leaked and shot into the back of Perrine's mouth and down her throat with the rest, all of it. Not a single drop spilling down Perrine's chin into the truck as she continued to blow Erica's cock more and more. It was sensational.

"Shit! Perrine. Oh god." Erica moaned a little more as her cock began to simply dribble down Perrine's throat. And she was done coming, all of it in her partner now. "Oh my gosh that was good."

Perrine wiped her lips, pinching her nipple a little and smiling. "We're not done yet, Erica..." Perrine mused as she stood up and stripped herself of her pantyhose and the rest of her clothes until she was naked completely in the back of the truck.

Erica's eyes popped and her cock was already growing hard again from shooting its payload. "What?" She asked plainly. What could possibly be next?

The Galian girl straddled Erica, parting her legs and rubbing a small wad of saliva around her opening pussy down below. Wettening it a little more for it was already soaked from the intense oral scene. "Usually the girls treat me after the first round of play. Lynette and I once both lasted for hours. Now it has to be your turn. I have to see how long you have last Hartmann." She reported, lowering herself down and gripping Erica's suddenly rigid shaft again.

Hartmann gasped, and yet laid back. Perrine was going to ride her, actually, ride her. Like a motorcycle or a horse. Something of the like.

"You're really a slut aren't you, Perrine?" Hartmann asked, smiling and settling herself on the cushioned sacks of grain so she was comfortable. She had never been ridden by anyone before. Usually, she was doing the riding, slamming her cock into someone from behind and humping them like a heated runt. She loved it that way, liking it rough, but she always liked it smooth, and Perrine had been nothing but smooth. And now she wanted her to fill, and to ride Erica's throbbing cock. Throbbing again for the warm and what seemed like the tight pleasure of Perrine's cunt.

But Perrine smiled and blushed a little as Erica called her a slut. Did she like it? It seemed so, and it seemed as if she was proud of her fixation on sex, her fixation and addiction to it and all the girls back at base. Those with cocks and those without. As long as it was sex, it seemed like Perrine wanted it when she did. That was why she was lowering herself onto Erica, gripping her cock and rubbing the engorged head around her lower lips and trembling clitoris.

"That feels... So good..." Erica gasped again as she felt the shimmering and tingling sensation from her head shoot down her shaft and into her. Perrine's soothing silk already felt amazing. What would the inside feel like to her succulent cock?

Perrine let out a very long and sultry moan at the feeling of rubbing the cock between the lips of her cunt. It felt grand, again sensational. She was really looking forward to this, to feel Erica's cock splitting apart her cloistered clam and exploring the full extent of her forbidden fruit. She knew roughly what the other girls' cocks felt like inside of her. How would Erica's feel? It was long and slender. Not as thick or engorged as Shirley's and not as petite and pretty as Yoshika's. It was well rounded and perfectly sized. This was going to feel so good for Perrine, and she hoped Erica too.

"Are you ready?" Perrine asked still gently rubbing the exposed head between her lips and smiling like a downright domme. She so hot, her luscious and enhanced breasts flowing onto her abdomen and her amazing thighs almost glistening.

Perrine certainly had the best thighs, everyone agreed.

"You bet I'm ready!" Erica chuckled, still finding the sultry attitude and need for breeding of Perrine amazingly attractive. "You slut." She giggled like a schoolgirl. But after that, Perrine positioned the head right at her entrance, rubbing some more saliva around her folds. She lowered herself onto the cock, letting it pierce into her and sheath into her cunt like her rapier into its small looped scabbard.

"Aaaah..." Erica sighed as she felt the amazingly hugging warmth of Perrine's vagina wrap around her prick. It was tight too, strangely so, and thus the seal around her womanhood was pulped and feeling all the more amazing as the walls held her inside. "Damn you're tight. How are you that tight?" She asked, bucking her hips instinctively to meet Perrine's cunt coming down upon her.

She was very tight. And it felt incredible as Erica thrust her cock a little up inside until Perrine was fully squatting on it. She wasn't riding, she was sitting on it, and about to continue to do so.

"What're you doing now? Aaah, god that feels so good, Perrine." Erica cried again as she struggled to contain herself. It felt so good being inside her tight cunt, having every inch held by Perrine's inner walls.

Perrine smiled, rubbing her clitoris as she slowly bounced on Erica's cock, taking it all the way inside each time and breathing heavily from the deep impact the head took within her. It felt so raw in her, running through the grooves of her vagina, nipping past all of her walls and letting shooting sparks run all the way up her. Strangely, as Perrine moaned, she slipped into her Magic Form, the ears and tail of the Chartreux coming out from beneath her long and golden hair and the tail from just above her peachy rear.

She was moaning a little wildly, bouncing on the deep-seated and rock hard prick getting buried in her every time. "A... Shit. A little something I picked up in Galia." Perrine edged out as she kept bouncing more and more on the cock inside of it. She was so damn tight, and she could not control herself. It should have been loose, she was that turned on by the whole thing, and yet she was so tight for Erica. The cock was fitting in perfectly and making Perrine so hot. So so hot. She was naked, fully but she was still smouldering.

"I might need to visit Galia..." Erica laughed as she began to thrust just a little into Perrine. "I'm gonna come again soon, Perrine..." She breathed, struggling to do so.

And Perrine was in no better shape. She was almost sweating she was so hot. Naked and in the open air, and she was still so tight, lowering and lifting herself upon the cock again and again. And it was so deep in her, so deep penetrating into her, throbbing and twitching, wanting to come again as Perrine could feel.

"You can... Ugh. You can come inside me, Hartmann. Shit." Perrine edged, gasping and gripping Erica's ankles. She gave up, and released, her entire body convulsing and tensing. Her walls gripped tighter around Erica's cock, sending her over the edge too.

"Shit, I'm coming now!" Erica cried, her cock shooting a reserve load from nowhere in her small and pretty coin purse of balls. She filled Perrine was thick cream and the Gallian girl cried out.

"Oh gosh, Hartmann!" She moaned as she was filled. It was amazing. "That's it! Breed me, Hartmann!"

Erica was already laughing, even more, when Perrine flailed and fell on her, the cock still between her lower lips. But Erica, cute as she was held Perrine close to her, keeping her cock inside, snug and comfy. "You slut. That was great." Erica hummed, kissing Perrine's head.

Perrine held her close. "That was incredible. You have a great cock, Hartmann."

"Then that settles it. You are definitely a slut."


End file.
